


Cover | Étude for Lovers

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [124]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Spoiler Alert when reading the Notes! You've been warned! 💖
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Cover | Étude for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Étude for Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202708) by [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal). 



> This is the second work I've read of UrbanHymnal (the first one was OBSCURITY) and once again they made me cry. It was a heartbreaking and then a closure type of cry. 😭💔
> 
> In my opinion, this is an HFN (Hopeful for Now) ending, because after reading the last chapter it made me think that they're starting over again. It's a bit of a second chance trope as well. And really, I couldn't say that they'll be on their way of an HEA because well, the way the ending was told. But ANYWAY—that's just my opinion. 
> 
> And DANG, if YOU the one reading this, haven't read ÉfL, you better marked this fic for later or read it if you're not busy. And YOU BETTER HAVE TISSUES WITH YOU! 😭🥺🤧

[](https://postimg.cc/dDyP18kL)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for clicking this work. I hope that you'll give the linked fic a chance and let Urban's johnlock into your lives. Because asdfghjkl—I SAID SO. No regrets just fragile healing hearts in the end.
> 
> Thank you for the hits, comments and kudos if you'll leave some! Don't forget to support the author as well! Cheers!


End file.
